


Beacon Hill's group chat

by Thiam_Nalec



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiam_Nalec/pseuds/Thiam_Nalec
Summary: Alec is creating a group chat so he could learn to know everyone on his pack but he couldn't imagine how the group chat would became a real pack moment where everyone can be together without distance. And he didn't know it would also be a huge mess...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic and I'm French so don't be too hard on me please! Also the ships who are in this fic are those in the Tags the other one are up to your imagination! Enjoy

Alec:  
Hey guys! So Scott helped me pick everyone who's on this group chat now, I wanted to know everyone a little bit more since some of you are not living near Scott like me so I wanted to know the persons in my pack and the allied pack that we have! So I'm Alec, I'm 16, werewolf and now member of the McCall pack! 

Jackson:  
How the hell did you get my number kid, if it's some kind of jock leave it. 

Alec:  
No, as I said Scott actually gave me your number and said that you were an ally living in London.

Ethan:  
Excuse my boyfriend he is in a bad mood today the coffee machine broke this morning and he couldn't take his 4 coffee.  
But I'm Ethan werewolf former Alpha living in London with his half Kanima half asshole boyfriend Jackson that you probably now hate like everyone. (I promise he is not like that all the time) 

Stiles:  
So now that you met the losers, I don't think you need my introduction I bet Scotty have already introduced me!

Alec:  
Hi Ethan nice to meet you! And yes Stiles he told me that you were a something! (What's a something?) 

Lydia:  
Don't worry we don't know either! I'm a banshee by the way! 

Alec:  
So I've already met Malia and Lydia so I know you guys a little bit! 

Mason:  
So I'm the most normal person here, (Nolan was a hunter he doesn't count in normal) I'm 18 and my boyfriend Corey is a Chimera, werecameleon to be exact. We are parts of Liam's pack. 

Nolan:  
I'm not a hunter anymore that's not fair to introduce me like that guys...

Alec:  
Don't worry, if you introduce yourself I could understand more maybe? 

Nolan:  
I'm a former Hunter and it was a mistake that I regret, I'm now part of Liam's pack and in training to became an emissary with Deaton for my pack. 

Mason:  
And he is only 17 he is like the baby of our pack! Like you're the baby of the McCall pack Alec! 

Corey:  
Baby Nolan! LMAO!!! 

Mason:  
I know I'm funny babe! 

Liam added Theo Raeken to the group chat.

Stiles:  
How could Scott forget Theo! Aren't he and Liam attached to the hip? 

Mason:  
Only since Liam admit to Theo that he was his Anchor! 

Scott:  
WHAT? 

Jackson:  
Did I miss the update between the psychopath and the angry Alpha puppy? 

Liam:  
Mason what the hell? You were the only one who knew! 

Scott:  
WHAT? 

Malia:  
I think you just broke Scott! He is literally only saying "What?" Again and again. I'll send you the video tomorrow lol 

Liam:  
I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe you will keep it to yourself you weren't able to keep a secret since you were five! 

Alec:  
So does everyone have a boyfriend here or is everyone gay? 

Nolan:  
I'm not... 

Mason:  
He soooo is and he is also single Alec If you're interested! *Wiggling eyebrows*

Corey:  
*Is not I'm right next to him* 

Nolan:  
Stop it guys...

Scott:  
WHAT?

Stiles:  
Can't someone calm Scott down? This chat is getting interesting! 

Alec:  
Don't worry Nolan I believe you and either way I'm not gay so...

Nolan:  
Great! 

Jackson:  
Not great, they were actually cute.

Scott:  
WHAT? 

Lydia:  
I had a vision they are lying!

Stiles:  
I knew it! I knew Nolan was gay! 

Lydia:  
It was a jock...

Anyway why Theo didn't answer at all? And why is Liam not answering? 

Liam:  
He is reading the texts from my phone and he just said that he doesn't care anough to pick is own phone out. 

Scott:  
WHAT? I can't believe I missed this! 

Malia:  
Please Scott everyone knew that the asshole wanted to have Liam wrapped around his pinky. 

Liam:  
I'm no one's bitch I can make decisions for myself that's not how anchors work Malia and you now it! 

Lydia:  
Don't take it wrong Liam you know Malia and Theo doesn't have the best relationship. She didn't mean it.

Malia:  
I did. 

Liam:  
. 

Alec:  
So I didn't understand everything, are Theo and Malia exs and now that Liam is with Theo, Malia is angry? 

Malia:  
WHAT THE FUCK KID, ME AND HIM ARE YOU CRAZY????

Liam:  
Me and him aren't a thing Alec.

Mason:  
LMAO! This is to pure Alec you are part of Liam's pack when ever you want! Corey actually fall of the couch while laughing! 

Theo:  
Never will be kid! Malia is too Savage to even be considered as a girl sometimes and do you actually believe that I would be able to handle Liam! I'd rather go back to hell! 

Liam:  
Don't use that as a joke Theo. 

Theo:  
Live a little Liam.

Corey :  
Are you actually texting each other while being next to each other? 

Liam:  
Yes? 

Scott:  
Next pack meeting we are gonna talk Liam.

Liam:  
I promise there is nothing true in what they believe! 

Alec:  
So is anyone gonna explain it to me? 

Jackson:  
No.

Ethan:  
Jackson...

Jackson:  
No, sorry dumbass. 

Ethan:  
Why am I even dating this guy anymore...

Stiles:  
Because he will be your beloved husband soon lol I can't believe It wasn't a joke and he actually proposed to you. LMAO 

Jackson:  
Fuck you Style! 

Nolan:  
So for Alec:  
Liam is Theo's anchor ( he didn't admit it yet but everyone knows) and Theo is Liam's. Theo wanted to kill Scott and become an Alpha and he trapped Liam to do it instead. It didn't work. Theo was send to hell but Liam brought him back. During his many lies, Theo lied a lot to Malia and shoot her so it's still war between them. 

Alec:  
And he is still part of Liam's pack? How? 

Stiles:  
Yes kid that's what everyone is asking themselves. 

Liam:  
Nolan forgot a lot of details, Theo earned our trusted back. 

Mason:  
A lot of details like Scott wasn't the only one Theo tried to kill...

Liam:  
We are not getting there again, he is now changed and he is part of the pack. 

Corey:  
We love to hate him.

Alec:  
Ok everyone need a second chance. 

Nolan:  
That's right...

Stiles:  
Or a third  
Or a forth 

Lydia:  
Shut up stiles...

So how is he doing right now? 

Liam:  
When he read Those text he put his head on MY pillow and pretend to be sleepy.  
He is actually drooling ( picture attached) 

Mason:  
The great Theo Raeken drooling while sleeping on Liam's couch I can't believe it he actually looks like a child. 

Liam:  
And I will wake him in like five minutes, I'm not dragging his fat ass in his room. 

Alec:  
Are you guys roommates? 

Liam:  
All my pack is leaving in one big house.

Alec:  
That's awesome dude! 

Liam:  
You can come by one day my home will always be open to the McCall pack. 

Alec:  
So I think everyone is asleep since no one is answering anymore Good night guys! 

Jackson:  
It's nine am in London. 

Liam:  
Good night Alec

Nolan:  
Night Alec...

Alec:  
Good night Nolan!


	2. 2

1 week later... 

 

Scott:  
Next double pack meeting Sunday at 2 pm guys! Please be in time, I said 2 not 4! 

Mason:  
I can't promise anything every time something happens and we're late! You know I can't control destiny Scott! 

Scott:  
Why where you late last time again?

Mason:  
Corey and I were early so we decided to get ice cream in McDonald's, and there the ice cream machine  broke, so we tried to leave but then we saw a little boy who had just lost his parents, so we tried to found them, but when we passed next to security, the guy actually thought that we tried to kidnapped the child, so we had to explain ourselves for an hour until he let us leave... We're never going to McDonald's again...

Lydia:  
How is it always you two who end up in this kind of troubles ? 

Corey:  
I think Mason is cursed... 

Mason:  
Oh! But turning invisible while security has they back turned, and leave me to deal with a man who thinks that I kidnap a child, and that my boyfriend ran away because we are guilty, is something totally normal! 

Corey:  
I told you! When I'm panicking I can't control my shifts! 

Jackson:  
Remind me to never hang out with any of you. 

Malia:  
So, How is life in Beacon Hill today? 

Mason:  
It's pretty funny today, Theo is out of town because he is testing a lead from Deaton about where Monroe could be and Liam can't sit still since he left! And Baby Alec choosed to join us today! He and Nolan are playing videogames in the leaving room! (They're pretty cute) 

Liam:  
Mason is lying, everything is under control here.

Ethan:  
You send him without any back up? 

Liam:  
I didn't really had a choice we talked about this and since the building is surrounded by Mountain Ash only him and Corey could have gotten in, because we are clearly not sending humans, and when we woke up this morning he had already left with only a shitty explanation on a piece of paper. 

If he's coming back I'm killing him myself. 

Theo:  
You're cute when you worry for me puppy! 

Stiles:  
And he didn't get caught... too bad...

Theo:  
Happy to see that you worry too Stiles! My heart is beating soooo fast! *Blushing*

Stiles:  
I only worry about the hunters skills here, they are clearly loosing it if you're still talking... (And I don't think you have a heart)

Liam :  
WHERE ARE YOU?!?!

Theo:  
Calm down I'm on my way home. It was empty. They left this place about a month or two ago. 

Liam:  
Are you texting while driving?

Theo:  
I'm a Chimera not a WereTeddyBear! If think I can do both puppy.

Alec:  
Hello guys! My name is Alex and I suck at videogames lol 

Jackson:  
What the hell was that? 

Alec:  
Nolan took my phone it was a joke.

Jackson:  
Tell him he sucks at jokes. 

Stiles:  
Sorry kid but I kinda agree...

Lydia:  
Guys...

Corey:  
Liam can't help being angry since this morning. He actually broke the fridge door while trying to open it. We have to buy a new fridge now! 

Alec:  
It was pretty funny! 

Mason:  
That's not YOUR food kid, this is far from funny. 

Alec:  
Nolan promised me we would go to a fast food if any of you can't cook today! 

Nolan:  
I did! 

Theo:  
Is it normal that there is a guy in the middle of the road, with a rifle? 

Liam:  
WHAT THE HELL!! TURN BACK!!!

Theo:  
And that's how you make a funny joke Nolan! 

Liam:  
Fuck you. I throwing your things out, you're sleeping outside tonight, WereAsshole.

Scott:  
That's my beta! 

Stiles:  
He is not your child anymore Scott he has his own pack now! You need to let him be a grown man.

Mason:  
He actually threw Theo's mattress from the first floor window! He is a Savage! 

Theo:  
WHAT THE FUCK LIAM! 

Liam:  
You thought you could go to a mission alone and lied to me about your safety! Me, your Alpha! I'm digging your grave myself asshole! 

Theo:  
I'm in the street, you and me are gonna have a discussion Liam.

Jackson:  
Trouble in Paradise for the Puppy pack! Ethan go get the popcorn babe! 

Mason:  
I bet that Liam can't be angry at him for more than five minutes. 

Nolan:  
2 minutes...

Stiles:  
He will not be angry at all...

Scott:  
10 minutes I have faith in my beta! 

Malia :  
He is not your beta anymore, he is an Alpha now! 

Corey:  
Liam hugged him before he could even get in the house. 

Liam:  
No I didn't! 

Theo:  
Yes you did! 

Mason:  
He did.

Alec:  
I actually like the Dumbar pack, they're pretty cool! 

Liam:  
DUNBAR 

Alec:  
Sorry?...

Nolan:  
Don't worry he will forget it when everything is back to normal...

Mason:  
... And when we have a FREAKING new fridge! 

Corey :  
Get in the car, you will not stop talking about it until you actually have it so we're going now! 

Mason:  
Love you too babe! 

Ethan :  
Why aren't you like that with me Jack? 

Jackson:  
Because our fridge works? 

Ethan :  
I'm giving up!

Lydia:  
He is a lost cause...

Theo:  
Problem solved I'm still the best anchor in the world! 

Liam:  
You're the worst... But don't die asshole.

Theo:  
I'm not planning to don't worry...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter hope you liked it! I already know what will be in the third chapter. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes I tried my best I promise!


	3. 3

Liam:  
AND NOW WE'RE CRYIN' AND LOVIN'

Nolan:  
??

Scott:  
What does that mean? 

Theo:  
So this it is kinda my fault...

Liam:  
AND NOW WE'RE FIGHTIN' AND TOUCHIN'!

Mason:  
Why the hell are you touching him and fighting him at the same time? Choose one Liam you're a weird guy! 

Theo:  
We went to a werewolf party 4 hours ago and I really needed to pee so I kinda left him alone for a little while and when I came back someone had made him discover werewolf alcohol....

Stiles:  
What's the most shocking thing here? The fact that they went to a party and couldn't leave each other until Theo needed to use the bathroom OR that it's probably Liam's first time with alcohol?

Scott:  
Both? 

Jackson:  
None. 

Liam:  
FEELS LIKE I'M MAKING LOVE TO THE ENEMY!!! 

Jackson:  
His subconscious is trying to tell us something here I think...

Corey:  
Am I the only one who's shocked because he can actually write full sentences while being obviously drunk? 

Mason:  
How my God dude! You so need to teach me that so I can still text my parents while being drunk! This is pure talent! 

Alec:  
Yes but If you can write full sentences without mistakes but those sentences doesn't mean anything then what's the point? 

Ethan:  
True...

Theo:  
So we're in the car right now...

Liam:  
I CAN ONLY TAKE YOU WITH SMALL DOSES, SMALL DOSES! 

Theo:  
And there is this song at the radio...

Liam:  
LOVING YOU, IT'S EXPLOSIVE, YOU KNOW THIS!!!! I CAN ONLY TAKE YOU WITH SMALL DOSES! 

Theo:  
And Liam is really loving the song and he wanted to share it with you... He forgot to explain it first...

Liam:  
OH BABY YOU'RE THE ONE THEY WARNED ABOUT! 

Malia:  
Ok...  
Are you also drunk? 

Scott:  
I hope not because if he's driving, while texting, while being drunk, while the music is surely at a high level, I'm gonna kill him then bring him back so I can kill him again for not worrying about the safety of my beta! 

Theo:  
I'm not drunk, I rather feel like I'm babysitting right now, but this Liam Is way better! He is singing at the top of his lungs while trying to text! 

Liam:  
NOW I JUST CAN'T DO WITHOUT

Jackson:  
If someone tells me that he is not into Theo I can't even anymore! Every time Theo text Liam text back his stupid lyrics that feat perfectly their relationship! Come on enjoy your Gay side Liam! Daddy is proud of you my boy! 

Theo:  
Stop encouraging him it's getting worst to contain him right now! 

Liam:  
BABY, IT'S MY APPETITE THAT YOU FEED! 

Mason:  
I start worrying about his mental state right now...

Nolan:  
I love him like that! Can't he just be always drunk? 

Theo:  
OMG no, Nolan! 

Alec:  
Lmao we don't get that kind of things in my pack! You guys are crazy! 

Nolan:  
I know right?

Theo:  
Guys we have a problem...

Stiles:  
What now? 

Theo:  
He jumped out of the car! 

Mason:  
Then stop the car you idiot! 

Theo:  
I did I'm not as idiot as your boyfriend, but he is nowhere to be found! 

Corey:  
I wasn't even in the conversation! 

Theo:  
I don't care I just told you that I lost your Alpha and you only worry for your pride? 

Corey:  
He is a werewolf I'm sure he can find his way back home alone! 

Theo:  
The FREAKING HUNTERS are still out there COREY! Move your ass and come help me find him! Bring your stupid boyfriend too! 

Mason:  
Theo angry = everyone has a stupid boyfriend! 

Jackson:  
That's cute, he worry about his other half! Go little gay, your boyfriend is trying to catch you! 

Theo:  
STOP ENCOURAGING HIM! HE IS SO WAISTED! WE'LL NEVER FIND HIM! 

Liam:  
I DIDN'T MEAN TO FALL IN LOVE, TOOK ONE HIT AND I WAS GONE, GOTTA GET MY FIX SO I CAN SLEEP! 

Nolan:  
He still remember the song while he is running! Lmao 

Mason:  
A song is only a song Liam you weren't supposed to actually go! 

Liam:  
BUT I WANTED TO RUN MASON! 

Theo:  
Where are you LIAM? 

Liam:  
I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T CARE! RUN FASTER YOU LAZY ASS! 

Theo:  
I'm TRYING! 

Nolan:  
Do you guys need any help? 

Mason:  
The situation is under control Nolan! You can go back to bed!  We're in the forest, we're gonna find him don't worry! 

Nolan:  
You know I'm not seven? I'm old enough to even have sex!  

Mason:  
Where the fuck is this confidence coming from young man? 

Nolan:  
You're only one year older! 

Alec:  
I kinda agree with Nolan here! 

Mason:  
You're even younger! Don't even start on this road you two! 

Jackson:  
So does anyone have found my gay in training? 

Corey:  
No but it's getting colder and it's one am so I'm kinda getting annoyed here! 

Mason:  
I found them...

Scott:  
And?

Mason:  
Theo might be kinda naked?

Scott:  
WHAT?

Malia:  
Oh no, not crazy Scott again please! 

Mason:  
Theo couldn't find Liam and since he had troubles using his senses due to the stress he made a full shift so he could find him faster the idiot forgot where he put his clothes! Liam can't stop laughing because Theo is naked and Theo is getting angry at him! 

Nolan:  
Why am I always home for the funny things guys! Come on! 

Liam:  
I love you my beautiful CHILD! 

Mason:  
OMG! Liam is trying to take pictures of Theo so he can put them on the group chat and Theo is so pissed!!!! 

Jackson:  
Liam since your drunk can I ask you some questions??

Liam:  
No you can't I took his phone back. 

Jackson:  
Not funny Theo, the cannot shut the gay inside of him! 

Liam:  
He can be as gay as he want but he will regret what he says so I'm not letting him ruin that.

Jackson:  
As cute as disgusting.

Liam:  
Stop trying to make him talk he will speak when he's ready and if he is ready.

Mason:  
And stop being so defensive with my bestfriend he is not your boyfriend! 

Liam:  
I JUST GOT MY PhOnE BACK AND I Don't KNOW FOR HOW LoNG I JUST WANTED TO SAY Tnskwgldbsviwnsbhskw 

The situation is under control the little puppy is now taking a nap until home 

Stiles:  
What are you feeding him with? How can he be so energetic! 

Scott:  
I Think he has a normal alimentation ? I don't think he is vegetarian? 

Stiles:  
Please kill me.. 

Lydia:  
It wasn't a real question here Scott...

Scott:  
Oh...

Mason:  
Point of the lesson today kids:  
Liam+Alcohol= disaster  
Liam+first full moon =naked  
Theo + being worried about Liam=also naked

Jackson:  
Theo+Liam= two naked dumbass

Ethan:  
I think it's a good sum up, can we go back to sleep now? 

Mason:  
Stay tuned! Tomorrow we will have Liam's reaction on his first hangover and I think it will be worth it! 

Lydia:  
Some of us still have lives and work tomorrow! 

Mason:  
And some of us don't so what? 

Lydia:  
Just leave it Mason it's 2:48 ! 

Mason:  
I'm not done here I will be BACK! 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you enjoyed it, the song in the chapter is : Small doses from Bebe Rexha I love this song and it perfectly fits Thiam! The next chapter will be about Liam's hungover and Nalec (Nolan/Alec)! Don't hesitate to tell me which characters you want to see more which ships or even suggestions...


	4. 4

Stiles:   
So how is hangover man doing today? 

Mason:   
Full of shame I think...

Liam:  
I hate you all...

Jackson:   
Except your boyfriend we're all sure...

Liam:   
Don't even start with that, I just read last night's texts, what does gay in training even mean?

Jackson:   
It means your a little lost on this field puppy, but don't worry I'm only here to influence your choices on the gay path! 

Liam:   
OMG please kill me right now...

Mason:   
He doesn't need your help don't worry, he and his "boyfriend" just had an epic fight of one hour, I'm happy to not have the werewolf hearing right now. And now they both are curled up underneath a blanket reading the chat from Liam's phone! 

Jackson:   
Omg we already are to lesson 3 I see! And you didn't even tell me puppy! 

Ethan:   
What's an epic fight for you? 

Mason:   
They just punched each other for the remote... 

Nolan:   
And they forced me to clean the blood on the floor! I think I'm gonna move out...

Alec:   
You could always come to mine...

Liam:   
We are only next to each other because he lost his phone last night...

Ethan:   
Me and Jackson didn't even realized we were dating until we had sex for the tenth time so...

Jackson:   
Not true at all... (Ethan, fuck, I'm supposed to be a gay coach!) 

Ethan:   
Sorry babe but you were so obvious at the time... Lmao

Liam:   
Your not allowed to go to Alec's house Nolan.

PS: this was Theo

Nolan:   
Since when is he giving me orders?

Liam:   
Since now. T

Jackson:   
I'm happy to know that your boyfriend recognize gay love when it's only starting Liam! My work will only be easier! 

Alec:   
Nolan isn't gay stop bugging him guys...

Liam:   
I'm offended wasn't I good enough for the gay training? -T 

Jackson:   
Come on Theo you couldn't be even gayer! Even if you tried! 

Liam:   
Fuck you Jackson... 

PS: it was Theo he only sign what he want 

Mason:   
They are actually passing the phone between them and Liam is so wasted from last night that his head is on Theo's shoulder and they keep pretending nothing is happening between them...

Jackson:   
Omg denying is so 2012.

Mason:   
So true...

Liam:   
There is nothing there, I'm only tired from last night, we hate each other guys... Last night was totally his fault and it's totally why he is a bad influence on me...

Jackson:   
You are such a liar Liam... If he had insisted last night you would have gone to the toilet to hold his...

Ethan:   
JACKSON! 

Corey:  
Guys where is Nolan?

Liam:   
In his room he just fought with Theo about Alec...

I only told him to get his head out of his ass don't worry only truth here! -T

Nolan:   
And I did, I left the house, you can't tell me what to do! 

Corey:  
That's what I wanted to tell you, his room is empty...

Liam:   
I can tell you what to do Nolan I'm your Alpha! 

Nolan:   
But your not my dad! 

Liam:   
Oh you're so dead when you're coming home! -T 

Nolan:   
Who are you again? 

Jackson:   
My second gay in training is badass!!  
Go gay, young child, I gave you the authorization! 

Nolan:   
I didn't even met you! I don't need anyone's authorization! If I want to go out I just go! 

Alec:  
That's badass! (The truth is a little less badass is only doing this to come to my house...) 

Liam:   
I'm coming Nolan you can't go when I told you it wasn't safe ! -T

Nolan:   
You don't even know were he lives! And I'm with a werewolf what could possibly happen to me?

Jackson:   
You could have unprotected sex? 

Liam:   
I'm too tired for this! Alec take care of Nolan and bring him back for dinner! 

Nolan:  
Thanks Liam! Fuck you Theo! 

Liam:   
He was supposed to agree with me, not do that! -T

Stiles:   
It's ok to have zero autority Theo...

Liam:  
Speaking from experience? -T

Stiles:   
Please I was totally having autority over Derek when he was still here and he was an Alpha so... 

Liam:   
This is a great opportunity to ask him myself I just found his number in Liam's phone! -T

Liam just added Derek Hale to this chat.

Stiles:   
Oh shit...

Liam:   
Derek ! Stiles was just saying some facts about you! Do you think that Stiles has any kind of authority on you? -It's Theo by the way.

Derek :   
What even is this thing? And Stiles? are we talking about the same Stiles?

Liam:  
Yes we are.-T

Derek:   
Then no.

Liam:   
Thank you Derek.-T

Liam just removed Derek Hale from the Chat. 

Liam:   
So now shut up Stiles.-T

Stiles:   
He was totally lying! 

Lydia:   
He wasn't Stiles he was an Alpha and you a human! 

Jackson:   
But you can't tell me that there was nothing between those two! Stiles had some kind of influence on him...

Stiles:   
Oh shut up Jackson not everyone is gay! 

Jackson:  
Just saying facts here...

Alec:   
Anyway do you guys know a place with good food? 

Mason:   
Wasn't Nolan going to join you? 

Alec:   
Yes he is but we're going out.

Liam:   
oh oh oh stop there young wolf! Did you at least took any protections with you?-T

Nolan:   
We are only going out for food! 

Liam:   
I want to talk to the responsible of the other pack since the responsible of our pack is sleeping I'm the second in command right now! -T

Mason:   
Since when are you the second in command for Liam?!?

Jackson:   
Since when did he started thinking about him naked?

Scott:   
I'm here Theo what's the problem now?

Liam:   
Your youngest member, also a wolf is taking  our youngest member, a human to a date, and he also brought protections so he knows where this is going! So if it's going to happen I want to make an alliance between our pack! -T

Alec:   
I didn't answered to him Scott he is such a liar! 

Jackson:   
You know what they say Nolan, if he's taking you on a date, you can't know what to expect!

Nolan:   
Is this from you Jackson? 

Jackson:   
No...

Scott:   
We are already allied packs Theo! What the hell is even this! 

Liam:   
If you're gonna take our human for your pack we want 2 thousand. This is not an alliance but a négociation.-T 

Nolan:   
Are you SELLING me?!?

Liam:   
It's pack business Nolan stay out of it!-T 

Alec:   
Nolan and me are turning off the notification for this chat for the day, you guys are too crazy...

Mason:   
Sorry Alec, Theo was raised by the dread doctors, he is craziness itself. Enjoy your day! 

Jackson:   
And go for it Nolan, use Protections!  

Ethan:   
I'm so embarrassed sometimes...

Scott:   
I'm not gonna pay for Nolan! Even if he dates Alec he is still a member of your pack Theo, we're not buying humans! 

Liam:   
I only leave him for a nap, and when I woke up he tried to sell one of the humans of my pack! I can't even with him anymore.

Jackson:   
Love is coming from hate Liam...

Ethan:   
Trust me, it so is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter! Hope you liked it, I added a bit of Derek to it, maybe we could have some Sterek or some Stydia even if you guys are up for it just ask! We also had a lot more of Nolan/Alec what do you think of it? And a little bit of Jackson and Ethan because I feel like those two are starting to be models for Liam's pack. Tell me what you thought!


	5. 5

Stiles just added Derek Hale to the group chat.

Derek:   
I lied yesterday, Stiles has influence on me.

Stiles:   
Thanks for the clarification Derek we all knew anyway. Fuck you Theo.

Lydia:   
Everyone knows that you're at Derek's and that you probably (surely) took his phone to write that yourself.

Derek:   
He totally did.

Theo:   
I have a new phone! 

Malia:  
And we don't care! 

Liam:   
No more of him using my phone thank God! 

Jackson:   
Everyone knows that you actually liked it, don't even lie puppy! 

Liam:   
Not him again...

Jackson:   
Quick answer Liam, Kiss, Marry, Kill.  
Theo, Scott and Mason.

Liam:  
What are we, five? 

Nolan:   
Actually this is pretty interesting...

Scott:   
He wouldn't kill me that's for sure. 

Theo:  
He wouldn't kill me either.

Liam:   
As much as I like to try, I can't kill my anchor so marry Theo because I need him for the anchor thing and I can't marry my former Alpha that would be too weird and I can't marry Mason, Corey would kill me. So kiss Mason because again I can't kiss my former Alpha so Kill Scott, sorry Scott. 

Theo:   
I knew it! I'm the best...

Scott:   
You would kill me? 

Liam:   
I can't kiss or marry you this is too gross dude!   
Since you put a fucking mess here Jackson your turn: Lydia Ethan and Scott 

Jackson:   
Too easy, Kiss Lydia Marry Ethan and kill Scott! 

Scott:   
Stop killing me! 

Jackson:   
Your turn then Scott: Malia, Liam and Stiles. 

Scott:   
I can't kill any of them you're crazy! 

Jackson:   
That's not how the game works! 

Scott:   
I refuse! Pass it to Stiles: Derek Lydia and Malia.

Stiles:   
What the fuck! it's not because you suck at this game, that you can put me into shit dude! That's not fair! 

Scott:   
Deal with it.

Stiles:   
I can't kiss  or marry Malia due to her relation with my now ex best friend (since I'm in this situation thanks to him)  so kill her, I can't marry Lydia because she is my ex so kiss her. 

Scott:   
So marry DEREK? 

Stiles:   
It was only a choice by default here! 

Lydia:   
Omg Beacon Hill is turning into gay town I swear! 

Stiles:   
You want to play like that Lydia! Your turn: Malia Kira Scott! 

Lydia:   
What? I wasn't even playing! 

Stiles:   
Everyone is. 

Lydia:   
Marry Kira, kiss Malia kill Scott. No explanation. 

Jackson:   
And now who is turning Beacon Hill into gay town? You had a boy and you killed him! 

Lydia:   
I couldn't kill my best friends! 

Jackson:  
Let's have some fun.  
Nolan with Liam, Alec and Mason.

Nolan:   
What! This is too gross...  
But marry Alec kiss Liam kill Mason.

Mason:   
You know dead people can't prepare your breakfast on Sundays.

Nolan:   
Kiss Mason kill Liam

Liam:   
But I'm your Alpha Nolan...

Nolan:   
Kiss Liam kill Mason.

Jackson:   
Alpha kink here... Just saying...

Theo:   
Keep your mouth to yourself Nolan.

Nolan:   
Theo with Liam, Malia and Stiles.

Theo:   
Easy kiss Liam kill the other two.

Nolan:   
That's not how it works...

Liam:   
Are you serious I'm ready to marry you but you would only kiss me?!?

Theo:   
I couldn't support you for the rest of my life Liam, be happy that I didn't killed you.

Liam:   
Be happy that you will cook your food yourself Theo because I'm not cooking for someone who almost killed me.

Theo:   
I can't live without food, so marry you and kill the other two.

Liam:   
Too late asshole, I'm not a second choice.

Jackson:   
And here we found the family pack ambiance again!   
Let's move on.  Alec: Nolan, Liam and Scott.

Alec:   
Marry Nolan, kiss Liam and kill Scott. 

Jackson:   
So I'm happy to know that you don't have the alpha kink like Nolan, but you are ready to make out with Liam just like him! Maybe Liam would be up for a threesome with both you and Nolan?

Alec:   
It's only a game! I wouldn't do that in real life! 

Theo:   
If both of you would start throwing yourself on Liam's face this week I would have to punch you.

Liam:   
Oh and now he is defending me! Didn't you almost killed me one hour ago? 

Theo:   
Omg Liam stop being so uptight, I told you I was sorry and that I would marry you! 

Liam:  
You never told me sorry asshole! And I'm not uptight!

Jackson:   
It's only a game guys...

Liam:   
WE KNOW! 

Theo:   
O..kay?

Stiles:   
Don't you want to change your game Jackson? 

Jackson:  
We could play "abbreviations", I say an abbreviation and you guys try to found the original statement.

First one:   
TALAHF.

Mason:   
Theo abandoned life's acceptance... I'm missing the last two words here help me? 

Theo:  
What? 

Stiles:   
Today a little Adam half fucked.

Derek:   
You're all so bad at this, it's getting pathetic...

Jackson:   
I'm giving you the answer so you can understand how it works:   
TALAHF= Theo and Liam are happily fucking. 

Liam:   
Omg I'm so tired of Jackson his conversations gravitate around either Me,Theo,Fucking Or Nolan. 

Ethan:   
Can you believe what I'm going through every day? 

Liam:   
You're the strongest person I know!   
I hope I will never get married...

Theo:   
Too bad you promised me a wedding sweetheart.

Liam:   
I think I'm gonna throw up.

Jackson:   
Theo be a good future wife and go help him on the toilet.

Theo:   
I'm not the fucking wife, no way! 

Jackson:   
He is the Alpha, you're clearly the wife...

Mason:   
He so is the wife! 

Jackson:   
We already know it will end up with Theo Dunbar anyway...

Theo:   
No way, Liam Raeken is so much better! 

Liam:   
If I'm supposed to be with you for the rest of my life it will so be Theo Dunbar! 

Jackson:   
What about Corey and Mason? 

Mason:   
Hewitt-Bryant, already planned, it will be a December wedding, underneath snowflakes, it will be E-P-I-C....

Corey:   
Please kill me...

Mason:   
Babe we talked about it remember! 

Corey:   
You talked I couldn't even breath with how much talking you were doing...

Mason:   
Sorry? I love you...

Corey:   
Love you too don't worry it will be E-P-I-C lol

Jackson:   
So cute remember when it was us babe? 

Ethan:  
I want to have an other wedding now...

Jackson:   
Never again, too much people, not enough fucking...

Nolan:   
You guys are so old, already talking about wedding and all...

Jackson:   
Love can hit you like a punch isn't it right Alec?

Alec:   
I'm sure it is...

Jackson:   
WHAT? You Never found love???

Alec:  
No...?

Nolan:   
Don't worry, it's not a shame...

Jackson:   
Don't worry, Nolan will show you, you will be married in 5 years, you will take his last name because let's be honest Alec Holloway is awesome, and you two will adopt dogs... Like lots of them... Like crazy dog people...

Nolan:   
I'm allergic to dogs...

Jackson:   
That's what I said, lots of turtles! 

Alec:  
Your boyfriend is a saint! 

Jackson:   
He wasn't last night... ;) 

Derek:   
Oh my God, where did I end up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the new chapter, Derek is now in the chat, we will have more Sterek in the future but I have so many characters and ships that it's getting hard to please everyone in one chapter, so it will happen but slowly, this story is based on Theo and Liam and a little bit of Nolan/Alec so I'll try my best for you guys! I don't know if it will be a chapter every day like it was for the five first chapter but I will try my best...


	6. 6

Jackson:   
I'm so booooored! Ethan is away for business and there is nothing to do, entertain me with all your drama! 

Ethan:   
That's cute, you're missing me....

Jackson:   
I'm missing sex...

Liam:   
And we don't care about your sex life...

Jackson:   
Jealous because of your lack of? Weren't you planning a wedding yesterday?

Liam:   
My personal life is okay, thanks to ask and I'm not marrying a psychopath...

Theo:   
It hurts my feeling babe...

Mason:   
You need to have feelings to be hurt.

Theo:   
Stop telling me what I can or cannot do Mason! 

Liam:   
He is kinda right tho...

Theo:   
Are you a Summer or a Winter kind of guy for our wedding my love? 

Liam:   
I'm more of the never type if you know what I mean...

Jackson:   
I'm so bored I'm ready to play weeding planer but it's gonna be a double weeding with Nalec I'm telling you, I'm not bored enough to plane two different weddings.

Nolan:   
Stop it, I know what Nalec probably mean and it's a no, I'm actually on a date  anyway...

Alec:   
What? Why didn't you told me someone was interesting you? I thought we were friends...

Nolan:   
We are! Don't worry we are, but I wasn't too sure about it...

Alec:   
Oh...

Stiles:   
Awkward moment...

Derek:   
And you're not actually helping here Stiles...

Jackson:   
A date doesn't mean anything do you think I would marry everyone I had a date with? I don't think you can marry a hundred people! 

Ethan:   
Or three to be exact, liar.  

Liam:   
Shame Jackson! 

Jackson:   
Don't take the opportunity to beat me kid, you're still a Virgin.  

Liam:   
I'm not! 

Theo:  
He is not! 

Corey:   
How do you know that actually? 

Mason:   
Yes, how? 

Liam:   
He doesn't, he made that up.

Theo:   
But I remember a little Liam kissing his girlfriend shamelessly a couple of times and just in front of me! And those weren't innocents kisses, believe me, I think you were trying to make me jealous in some kind of way, I didn't know you cared this much my love...

Liam:   
Oh yes, It was only for you, my heart...   
To remind you how much you were all alone while the others were moving on with their lives...

Jackson:   
I can't ignore the fact that Liam is trying so hard to be angry at Theo, but love is made with violent passion little wolf...

Liam:   
How can you be so annoying? 

Liam removed Jackson from the chat.

Theo:   
No, it was pretty interesting I think babe! Don't be this angry my little pup.

Theo added Jackson to the chat.

Jackson:   
And I'm back bitches, you can't get rid of me that easily! 

Liam:   
Hey Nolan, how's your date going? 

Nolan:   
It's so bad, please bit me! She actually want to go to her house to watch the Notebook.

Jackson:   
Dump her quickly my boy, it's poison for the gays! 

Lydia:   
Oh that's cute Nolan you should totally go! 

Nolan:   
Can't someone come make a scene like if I cheated on them? Please?

Alec:   
I think we're gonna keep watching...

Nolan:   
Why are you torturing me Alec? 

Alec:   
Because you deserve it! 

Nolan:   
What did I do? 

Liam:   
I'm gonna call you and pretend to need your help because my car broke in five minutes. 

Nolan:   
Thanks Liam! 

Theo:   
You're so bad at love Liam! The conversation was starting to get interesting between those two! 

Liam:   
Stop torturing him, this is personal...

Jackson:   
Are you kind of in the same situation? 

Liam:   
Who added you back again? 

Jackson:   
Theo 

Liam:   
Why am I asking? Of course it was him! You two would make a pretty good duo you know that? 

Theo:   
No, the Kanima thing is too weird for me...

Ethan:   
It's for everyone, believe me...

Jackson:   
Come on someone has to think it's cool here! 

Mason:   
I do! 

Jackson:   
Never mind...

Nolan:   
Omg she actually want to come help for Liam's car! Help me! 

Alec:   
Tell her she misunderstood you and it wasn't a date? 

Nolan:   
Can't.

Alec:   
Tell her you already had someone and you were on a break but now you're sure that you loved this person with all your heart? 

Jackson:   
Tell her about your boyfriend: Alec! 

Nolan:   
She punched me! 

Alec:   
What why? 

Nolan:   
I tried to read your texts and act fast and it just spilled out? 

Liam:   
What did you spilled out?

Nolan:  
I panicked and told her that I realized that I was gay! 

Mason:  
Omg Lmao!!!! 

Alec:   
She is crazy! And you're even crazier to believe in what Jackson is saying! 

Nolan:   
I'm bleeding everywhere and I'm not a werewolf! 

Alec:   
I'm coming to get you, don't move! 

Jackson:   
I can't breathe! This is so funny!!! 

Nolan:   
It's not! 

Alec:   
Hummm, where are you again? 

Nolan:   
Coffee shop.

Alec:   
Coming! 

Liam:   
You can't just say to a girl that you think you're gay! Not just after a date with her Nolan, what were you thinking! 

Nolan:   
I wasn't thinking that's the problem! 

Theo:   
Omg Liam, you're the worst to talk here, remember the other day? 

Liam:   
Stop that right now!

Theo:   
He asked an old lady if she wanted to take his place in the waiting line and she answered that she wasn't dead yet and she could perfectly wait five minutes! He was sooo embarrassed! 

Mason:   
Theo even took a picture of him and now use it as a lock screen. 

Theo:   
Only for that when he is angry at me, I can show him quicker.

Jackson:   
The lock screen is so a second month of relationship level! 

Theo:   
We're getting married get over it...

Liam:   
We're so not, I'm starting to even search for an apartment to move out to! I can't support living in the same house anymore!

Theo:   
I thought you said we will be forever babe...

Liam:   
In your dreams weirdo.

Theo:   
Oh but we don't talk often in my dreams, if you would come to my room right now maybe we could make them a reality... ;)

Liam:   
I'm sorry but jerk is HUGE turn off for me! 

Theo:   
Not when it's your jerk... ;) 

Liam:   
Worst... ;) 

Mason:   
Sooo, when you two realize that you are flirting on a group chat maybe you could stop that...

Theo:   
I always knew you didn't like me that much Mason but as Liam's future husband I'm going to pretend that the last comment never happened! 

Liam:   
I would never flirt with him Mason, give me some respect please.

Theo:   
I'm sorry? I don't think it would be possible for you to flirt with better. 

Liam:   
I could easily find better.

Mason:   
Do you remember the girl at MacDonald's last week Liam? I think she was into you, and I could totally have a McFlurry right now, you're in? 

Liam:   
Totally! 

Theo:   
Pfff a girl? You don't know what you're missing with a guy Liam.

Liam:   
But do you? 

Theo:   
I could know more than you think... Or maybe not... Who knows? 

Liam:   
You're totally bluffing, you're so into girls you tried to flirt with my mom the other day! 

Theo:   
That was acting, not flirting! But if you really want to, my bedroom door is still open...

Liam:   
Too bad babe me and Mason are already in the car...

Theo:   
I bet she have a big nose, you jerk! 

Liam:   
Her nose is perfect don't worry, I'll send you some pictures of us! Do you want me to bring you something? It would buy me some time with my girl! 

Theo:   
Fuck you.

Nolan:   
Did none of you realized that you were being so disgusting that everyone left? 

Theo:  
Couldn't you bleed a little more longer? 

Nolan:   
No, Alec helped me with the bleeding, all good here! 

Alec:   
He is gonna have a weird nose for the rest of his life tho... 

Jocking! He have a perfect nose Him! #theo we understood that it was only rage for this comment! 

Theo:   
It wasn't! I went to MacDonald's yesterday and all the girls had an ugly nose. 

Jackson:   
Liar, liar, your gay is showing, be careful with that...

Mason:   
I'm back home! Don't worry Theo I brought you your dessert!

Theo:   
I knew he was lying! 

Mason:   
I was talking about the McFlurry Theo, not Liam. He stayed there with Jessica. 

Jackson:   
DID HE ACTUALLY BELIEVE??? LMAO!!! 

Theo:   
Fuck you all, I'm gonna watch a movie. 

Mason:   
Come back I lied! 

Theo:   
Knew it!!! 

Mason:   
I didn't bring you anything!!!! :''''')

Jackson:   
ETHAN I'M ADOPTING THIS KID!!!! HE IS KILLING ME!! 

Ethan:   
You would traumatize him.

Jackson:   
I WILL NOT I PROMISE! BABE PLEASE! 

Ethan:   
No Jackson. 

Liam:   
Say hi to Jessica: *image attached* 

Theo:   
Fuck you Liam. 

Theo just leaved the group chat.

Scott:   
What was that? I only left you for an afternoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thiam is now flirting! What did you think of it? And Alec running to help Nolan?   
> Next chapter we will see Theo's reaction to Liam's flirt with an other girl, what do you think he's gonna do, be mad? Step in the game? Don't care? Do a mistake? Who knows...


	7. 7

Mason:   
How was your date Liam? 

Liam:   
She is perfect, I'm seeing her again on Monday. But I'm still gonna send her messages until then! 

Mason:   
That's cute I hope only the best for you two. 

Jackson:   
I hope only the worst for you two.   
And now we have a broken heart Theo. We're not able to deal to deal with that right now, I need to take a bath and watch Game of Thrones! 

Ethan:   
You said you'll wait for me to come home so we could watch it together? 

Jackson:   
Oh but that was until I remembered my boyfriend just dumped me for a meeting. I'm not sorry.

Ethan:   
That's worst than cheating and you know that.

Jackson:   
Oops my finger just slipped on the play button. 

Liam:   
We could go to a double date with Corey and Jessica Friday if you're up to it Mason? 

Mason:   
That would be so cool! 

Corey:   
No.

Mason:   
What do you mean no? 

Corey:   
No, I'm not going to a double date with Jessa and Liam.

Liam:   
Jessica, and can I know the problem here? 

Corey:   
Theo and you didn't talk since yesterday and he didn't come home last night. But maybe you didn't even notice.

Liam:   
I did, I know who's in my pack. But you know that he is old enough to do what he wants right? 

Theo:   
I'm fine Corey, thanks for worrying I will be back in one hour, I stayed at a boy's house last night, we met a Sinema.

Liam:   
You stayed at a stranger's house? 

Theo:   
How is Jess doing? Did you asked her to move in yet? 

Liam:   
You're so reckless Theo, what should we do if something happens to you and we don't even know where you are? 

Theo:   
Nothing? Why do you even care about that? 

Liam:   
Because I just do Theo! Stop being like that! 

Theo:   
Like what LIAM?!?

Liam:   
Acting like I don't care about you!   
You're part of my pack even if you still want to make my life hell! You will always be! 

Theo:   
I just don't have to be hurt at the same time as Jess right?  
Because you would have a choice to make, pack or not pack. 

Liam:   
And I would choose you, you Asshole! 

Liam leaved the group chat.

Theo:   
I screwed it up didn't I? I'm coming home... 

Nolan:   
You better calm him, he just ripped his wardrobe door.

Alec:   
Really ?

Nolan:   
Their relation is complicated. Mixed with the anchor feeling it almost feels like betrayal when one of them is angry at the other. That's what Liam told me one day at least. 

Alec:   
He is not wrong... Your anchor can be like a part of your body. It hurts to be away from them.

Jackson:   
Personally I know it hurts when my leg is in the kitchen and I'm in the bathroom.

Alec:   
Really funny Jackson.

Nolan:   
I understand I think... 

Do you guys believe that I would make a good werewolf? 

Alec:   
Totally! It would be awesome to have a partner in crimes...

Mason:   
Whoa whoa whoa no one is killing anyone here children. And Nolan if you come home with the bite I would kill you myself understood? 

Alec:   
It was only a way of saying... We wouldn't kill anyone. And he is right Nolan, don't look out for troubles only to be bitten, it would be a bad idea.

Nolan:   
I know, it was only a thought.

Corey:   
I made good work! When I just passed in the hallway I saw Liam and Theo hugging in Liam's room. But we will need a new wardrobe for Liam.

Mason:   
I swear the furniture store is only open for us these days! 

Jackson:   
Can you believe it, my first students are almost ready to fuck and I didn't even do anything! That's love bitches! And my children are almost ready to make a mistake to prove their love to one another!   
Ethan, get the adoption papers ready! 

Ethan:   
If we adopted a fish would you leave me alone? 

Jackson:   
Hell, no.

Theo:   
Jessica's number is now deleted! ;)

Corey:   
Why aren't you adding Liam back? 

Theo:   
He still needs to pay for making me believe to all of this.

Jackson:   
For making you jealous my child.

Theo:   
Me jealous of him? 

Jackson:   
No of her.

Theo:   
Yeah sure mister everyone is gay! 

Jackson:   
Didn't you say that you went to a guy's house last night? 

Theo:   
Yeah and? 

Jackson:   
We know you Theo, you're not going to a guy's house to play chess! 

Mason just added Liam to the group.

Theo:   
You know me right! ;)

Liam:   
WHAT? You just told me he was only a friend? 

Theo:   
I have a reputation Liam, fuck you! 

Corey:   
You're way too much into Liam to see anyone else.

Nolan:   
He is right, Theo just went from Liam's bedroom to the living room to pick up Liam's favorite blanket to bring it back to him. 

Alec:   
Could he be more cliché already? 

Nolan:   
I don't think it's possible.   
Do you have my grey hoodie? I think I lost it the last time we saw each other.

Alec:   
No but you did forget your Lacrosse jersey here last time. 

Mason:   
Last time was three hours ago, stop your bullshit. 

Liam:   
I just read the previous texts, if you ever come back with a scratch of a werewolf fang I promise you it will not be pretty for you Nolan.  
And if Alec wants to have sex with you and that he can't properly control his shifts I'm going to kill him! 

Nolan:   
What happened to the Liam who respected private life on this chat????

Liam:   
This Liam is not blind, this is warning for both of you! Understood Alec? 

Alec:   
Yes sir.

Liam:   
Good.

Theo:   
You fucking hypocrite! You know how hard it is to not shift during sexual thoughts! 

Liam:   
Then he will need to try harder if that's really what he wants! 

Alec:   
I'm not interested in Nolan for sex! 

Jackson:   
At least you said you were interested in him!   
And how does Theo know about your problems with sexual thoughts Liam?

Liam:   
He doesn't. Theo don't answer.

Jackson:   
I want to know now baby wolf! 

Theo:   
This is story time I see! Prepare yourself for Liam's most embarrassing story! 

Liam:   
I gonna die. But I will kill him before, this is a promise! 

Theo:   
So you know that me and him shared his room before we moved to this house... And we shared his double bed for two weeks before he brought me a simple bed....

Jackson:   
I didn't knew that so your story of frustration is a long time thing I see...

Theo:   
But one day Liam woke up feeling more human than ever if you know what I mean...  
And he was so embarrassed about it and he tried to hide it, I felt of the bed from laughing and broke my arm... So the mood was killed pretty fast for Liam! 

Alec:   
I don't get it...

Liam:   
Omg leave my room right now.

Jackson:   
You two are texting while being in the same room again? 

Theo:   
He had a boner Alec. 

Alec:   
OMG...

Corey:   
They totally are cuddling Jackson! But it's only pack senting I'm sure. ;)

Liam:   
I don't know why I said that the other day Corey! Are you gonna let me alone with that one? 

Corey:   
Pack senting was the worst lie you said! I can't believe it! 

Jackson:   
I'm not living with you but is shaming Liam a common thing for your pack? 

Mason:   
It's an Olympic game here! 

Jackson:   
I love it! 

Liam:   
I don't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is short I know but I had a long day and I still wanted to post something for you guys because I promised! But I have good news! The next chapter will be twice the normal size because I'm not working too much tomorrow! In the next chapter we will have everyone and everything ships! And we will even have private conversations! Hope you'll enjoy it!


	8. 8

Theo:   
Today in shaming Liam we have Liam and the old lady as special guest!  Can you found out what happened? 

Mason:   
He called her mom? 

Liam:   
Omg it could actually had been worst then! 

Corey:   
He believed it was you and tried to take her hand? 

Theo:   
I see Corey with no humor is still a thing! 

Corey:   
We are almost to 3 thousand subscribers! Thank you my beautiful public! 

Mason:   
Your humor is shit babe. 

Corey:   
I thought you were my number one fan! 

Mason:   
I am but it doesn't mean that I like your jokes. Sorry? 

Jackson:   
He walked into the woman's bathroom?

Theo:   
No, no, no....  
She believed that we were together and that we were fucking together in the fitting room. 

Stiles:   
What were you doing together in it? 

Theo:   
He needed advice! 

Mason:   
On what? 

Theo:   
Underwear! ;)

Jackson:   
Did you find him something that make you horny? 

Theo:   
Plenty, right babe? 

Derek:   
Why are you wanting this so much Theo? 

Stiles:   
Right to the point as always Derek! 

Derek:   
He is just acting strange I think.

Stiles:   
Oh that's a hundred pourcent Theo right here! A hundred pourcent into Liam! 

Liam:   
Why are you always lying about us Theo? 

Mason:   
I think he is trying to tell you something here! 

Theo:   
;)

Nolan:   
WE ARE GOING TO DISNEYLAND! 

Stiles:   
WHO'S WE? 

Alec:   
NOLAN AND I! 

Stile :   
THEN I DON'T CARE! WHY AM I NOT GOING? 

Nolan:   
We had this idea yesterday, while looking at the TV, an add for Disneyland was showed and we thought why not? 

Theo:   
Disney is so lame! You should go do badass things!

Liam:   
Like what? 

Theo:   
A road trip of every summer music festivals!

Liam:   
OMG that would be awesome.   
And you finish by something big! 

Theo:   
Las Vegas! 

Liam:   
No Las Vegas is lame!   
The Niagara Falls! I always dreamed to see them one day! 

Theo:   
What are you doing this summer? 

Liam:   
Nothing?

Theo:   
We're going! 

Corey:   
Awesome count me and Mason in! 

Alec:   
Me too! 

Nolan:   
Omg! I'm so in! 

Theo:   
None of you were invited.

Liam:   
Omg it could be a pack thing (+Alec) it would be awesome, but we will need to buy a van...

Theo:   
Whoa whoa whoa! They're not coming Liam! 

Liam:   
Yes they are! What do you mean they're not coming? 

_________________________

Private conversation between Liam and Theo. 

Liam:   
What's the problem with them coming? It's only holidays! 

Theo:   
I don't know... It doesn't feel right....

Liam:   
What "right" means to you here? 

Theo:   
I don't know Liam! It was a fun idea at first and I really wanted to go but now everyone is coming, it's not the same....

Liam:   
Why? I don't understand here, talk to me please.

Theo:   
If we went together it would have been fun but if everyone is coming, everyone will want to hang with everyone and I will not enjoy it the same way, do you understand? 

Liam:   
We are not going to leave you in a corner, you know that right? It's not because everyone is here that you will be left alone, Mason and Corey will be attached to the hip, and Alec and Nolan will totally be together before then, you know it... So you're stuck with me bestie! :')

Theo:   
You're not bad half of the time Liam. 

Liam:   
But? ( Because I know a but is coming) 

Theo:   
But it still leaves half of it too! ;) 

Liam:   
I hate you....

Theo:   
I hate you too.

_________

Liam:   
We still have 7 month until then, we will talk about it again.

Stiles:   
Can I come? 

Theo:   
We are not buying a freaking bus! 

Jackson:   
If Stiles is going I'm going too and so is Ethan! 

Ethan:   
You promised me we will visit Australia for the summer! 

Jackson:   
And Australia is not going anywhere soon Ethan! 

Jackson:   
You lied to me! 

Jackson:   
And I lied to a lot of people Ethan! 

Ethan:   
But not me! 

Jackson:   
Actually... I lied to you the day we met...

Ethan:   
You're doing laundry for a month.

Jackson:   
YOU KNOW I HATE IT! 

Stiles:   
AND THIS IS NOT A PRIVATE CONVERSATION! 

Derek:   
Do you talk this often on this group chat or did it increases when I was added? 

Stiles:   
No, practically every day. 

Derek:   
How do I get out of this? 

Scott:   
I'm shoked he actually owns a phone! :')

Derek:   
I'm shoked you're actually young enough to be on this chat Scott! 

Scott:   
But you're older than me! 

Derek :   
But you care about age, I don't! 

Jackson:   
What does that means? You know this sentence can be taken in many different ways...

Derek:   
Happy to know you're still a weirdo Jackson. 

Stiles:   
LMAO sometimes Jackson actually think he owns this chat! 

Jackson:   
Stop defending your boyfriend Stiles! 

Stiles:   
Jealous that yours don't? 

Jackson:   
Since when are you being so confident? 

Stiles:   
Since your boyfriend stopped by my house if you know what I mean! ;)

Derek:   
What the Hell? 

Stiles:   
What the Hale? ;)

Derek:   
Stop it, it's weird. 

Stiles:   
Never. 

Liam:   
So I didn't talked about it before but guys be careful while you're at Disney! 

Nolan:   
We will, it's gonna be crazzzy! 

Theo:   
Bring me something.

Liam:   
lol Theodore Reaken actually want something from Disney, I can't breathe anymore! 

Mason:   
SHOKED! But not really, he is too weird to understand! 

Theo:   
Liam you know how much I like you right? Like without you I would literally be nothing? 

Corey:   
????

Liam:   
What do you want? 

Theo:   
Could you make me the same pasta that you made the other day? You would be the best anchor of all anchors! :)

Liam:   
You're helping me Liar! 

Mason:   
Make some for me! 

Corey:   
For us! 

Nolan:   
What am I going to eat? 

Alec:   
I could come to get you? 

Nolan:   
Awesome! Fuck pasta! 

Liam:   
Nolan! 

Nolan:   
Sorry it slipped! :)

______________

Private conversation between Nolan and Alec. 

Alec:   
I have to help Scott with something I will be here in 30 minutes, is that ok? 

Nolan:   
Take your time! 

Alec:   
Where do you want to go? 

Nolan:   
I want to try something new! 

Alec:   
I know a place your gonna love it, and if you don't we could always have pizza, I remembered it is your favorite! ;) 

Nolan:   
Pizza is life! 

Alec:   
What's this situation between Liam and Theo? I don't talk to them often and their relation is complicated. 

Nolan:   
Theo is flirting all the time with Liam since the Jessica story. The other day Corey and I wanted to go to McDonald's and Liam offered to drive us and Theo came and was glued to Liam. And when Jessica came he spilled his drink all over her "by accident".

Alec:   
Omg what happened next? 

Nolan:   
Liam took their order and leaved with us letting both of them dealing with the problem. Theo talked to her but we never knew what they said. He came to the car ten minutes after and we leaved with a huge silence. Liam then told us we will never talk about it again.

Alec:   
I think they're gonna end up together soon, I mean it's quite obvious now. 

Nolan:   
I know right? Mason believe that they will never talk about what's going on between them, but Corey seemed pretty sure they will. I'm wondering if Theo and Corey had a conversation. Maybe he knows something we don't. 

Alec:   
You should totally make an investigation about it. I'm sure you'll find some answers from Corey. 

Nolan:   
I don't know how to do it yet but I will don't worry! 

Alec:   
We're the investigation team! 

Nolan:   
Best team ever ;) 

___________________ 

Theo:   
Are we still doing movie night tomorrow? 

Corey:   
Yes! 

Theo:   
Am I still obligated to come? 

Liam:   
Yes you are. It's pack bonding time. The pack need to be present. 

Theo:   
I could bond personally with you later if that's what you worry about ;) 

Liam:   
I don't think you would with everyone from the pack.

Mason:   
Ewwwww I'm gonna have nightmares now.

Nolan:   
How are the pasta? 

Theo:   
Perfecto, he even made his perfect sauce to go with it! 

Mason:   
We all know about your weird food fantasies Theo but that doesn't mean we want to hear them! 

Theo:   
How is your date Nolan? 

Nolan:   
Perfect, they actually make THE perfect pizza here, I think I'm gonna live there now.

Alec:   
Happy that you are enjoying it! 

Jackson:   
Hummm, since when are you two going to dates? 

Nolan:   
What are you talking about? 

Alec:   
We didn't noticed that's all, leave us alone.

Jackson:   
Too cute my gaybies! (Gay babies) 

Alec:   
And if we told you that you're right, that we're dating would you leave us alone? 

Jackson:   
I don't know try if you want! ;) 

Alec:   
Me and Nolan are Dating leave us alone. 

Liam:   
WHAT! SiNCE When?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I gave you a little bit of everyone! Theo and Liam are getting closer. Nalec is maybe rising? Do you believe that they are Dating or only faking it so Jackson would leave them? It will me in the next chapter ;)


	9. 9

Corey:  
Si I kinda walked in Nolan's room and found him making out with Alec... Like, did I miss something here? 

Liam:  
Last time I checked they weren't dating yet...

Nolan:  
It's kind of a new thing?...

Theo:  
And you didn't told ME?  
I mean US? 

Nolan:  
No?

Alec:  
It's not a big thing come on! 

Jackson:  
The fact that you are not only playing videogames but that you're now making out like animals is kind of a big thing...

Theo:  
There is a difference between laughing with your friend and fucking your boyfriend... It's a big difference about how you spend your free time! 

Nolan:  
We are not together since a week but you are already making a big thing about it on the chat! 

Liam:  
You both choose to cross a line that will never bring you to your friendship so it is important to you Nolan, don't pretend! 

Nolan:  
Maybe it is, so what? It's none of your business! 

Liam:  
When did that happen? 

Nolan:  
Remember the "date" we went to ?  
We meet some of his friends who thought we were dating and Alec had a little fight with them so we decided it was time to have that discussion about our relation and realised that it was something we both want to give a try to...

Jackson:  
And the rest is History! ;) 

Mason:  
You both are too cute for this world! <3  
I will remind you that on your wedding day! 

Alec:  
I hate all of you, this chat has zero respect about private life! 

Corey:  
You created it...

Theo:  
Alec 0 / Corey +1000

Alec:  
Since when are you getting along with someone Theo? 

Nolan:  
Since he is sucking Liam...

Theo:  
Whoa whoa whoa, are you both ready to go on this path because you are both gonna loose...

Liam:  
Are you serious Nolan? 

Nolan:  
Yeah. It's us against you two... Or young against old if you prefer...

Theo:  
Or idiots against intelligent.

Liam:  
Or the bests against the loosers.

Nolan:  
Or the perfect boyfriends against the fake boyfriends. 

Alec:  
Or the normal people against the crazy guys. 

Mason:  
I'm the referee! I'm gonna give you questions and you have to answer quickly!  
Ready? 

Nolan:  
I was born ready! 

Mason:  
You have to be in an other room from your partner to play the game so no one can cheat! I give you five minutes before we start.

Theo:  
We're ready. 

Nolan:  
Ready.

Alec:  
READY!!! 

Mason:  
What was the color of your partner's socks? 

Liam:  
Why would I watch his socks Mason? 

Nolan:  
Blue? 

Alec:  
They were green! But I'm pretty sure yours were black. 

Nolan:  
Black AND white! 

Alec:  
Do we have half a point? 

Mason:  
No

Theo:  
Fuck you all, Liam's socks were the color of the gay pride flag! And one point bitch! 

Liam:  
Why did you remember that? 

Theo:  
I love those socks, I'm planning to stole them.

Liam:  
Do not steal my socks!

Theo:  
Can't promise anything!

Mason:  
What's your partner favorite food! 

Alec:  
Easy! Pizza! 

Nolan:  
Sushis! 

Liam:  
Fucking pasta.

Theo:  
....

Liam:  
Are you serious, I told you this a hundred times already! 

Theo:  
Chinese? 

Liam:  
Mexican! You asshole! 

Mason:  
2 points for everyone! Everything is still possible does anyone of this chat have a particular question? 

Jackson:  
How many relationships does your partner had before you ? ;)

Liam:  
One and we are not in one Jackson! 

Theo:  
Two.

Nolan:  
Zero serious one. 

Alec:  
One! 

Mason:  
Four against four, next question.

Scott :  
Your boyfriend's parents name.

Theo:  
Marie and Steve.

Liam:  
Pam and Jeffery

Nolan:  
He was adopted and doesn't know.

Alec:  
Lisa and John 

Nolan:  
My dad's name is Jim. You met him yesterday.

Alec:  
I'm so sorry...

Mason:  
5 against 6 for Theo and Liam

Stiles:  
To who was your partner last text? (Without the chat) 

Nolan:  
To me.

Alec:  
to his mom

Theo:  
To Mason.

Liam:  
It was to Scott dumbass. To me? 

Theo:  
It was to Corey. 

Liam:  
since when are you two texting? 

Theo:  
None of your business. 

Mason:  
7-6 for Nolan and Alec 

Lydia:  
How many push up can your boyfriend do in 30 seconds? 

Mason:  
I will come see each of you for this one and you will do it in front of me. The wild record is 152. You can have a scale of mistakes of 5 push up. 

Liam:  
I think he can do 110.

Mason:  
He made 114. That was close. One point for you. 

Theo:  
He can do 114. 

Mason:  
he did 120.  
You lost this point.

Alec:  
He can do 40. (He is human guys)

Nolan:  
I did 50 fuck you.  
I think he can do 99.

Alec :  
I did 94.

Mason:  
7-7  
Last question is the worst one because it can create fights.  
It's the who kissed who first. If you don't have the same answer you lose. I'm coming to see each one of you alone.

So let's start.

Theo:  
I kissed him.

Liam:  
He kissed me.

Jackson:  
What the fuck? 

Nolan:  
He kissed me.

Alec:  
I did ;) 

Mason:  
That's not what you said Alec. You lost. Theo and Liam win the best boyfriends title 

Nolan:  
WHAT? 

Alec:  
I DIDN'T MEANT TO SAID THAT IT WAS MISTAKE! 

Liam:  
We're better boyfriends than you and we are not even dating! 

Theo:  
In you ass losers! 

Nolan:  
I can't believe it!!! 

Jackson:  
Can we go back to the fact that they kissed??? 

Liam:  
It was a mistake. And we are never talking about it again.

Jackson:  
I need details!!! 

Theo:  
He said no, stop it Jackson.

Jackson:  
Fuck you both your wedding present will be lame if you keep being rude to me! 

Liam:  
We will never marry each other.

Theo:  
Only for kill marry kiss ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see I didn't post yesterday, I was asking myself some questions about the story, where is it going? What length should it be? Is it still good or am I doing wrong? So I'm sorry about that but here is the chapter, a short one also but I hope it did not disappoint you... <3


	10. 10

Private conversation

Mason:  
So you kissed Theo? 

Liam:  
No.

Mason:  
You just admit it you can't take it back and pretend it didn't happen! 

Liam:  
And what's your point? 

Mason:  
Did you like it? 

Liam:  
I'm not answering your questions Mason, I'm pretty sure Corey is reading this too.

Mason:  
So you did! And he is with Theo right now...

Liam:  
What are they doing together? 

Mason:  
Jealous? Don't worry he only has eyes for you. They're only talking...

Liam:  
Ok

Mason:  
So you're gonna tell me why you two kissed? 

Liam:  
No, it's embarrassing...

Mason:  
Come on, I will not tell anyone...

Liam:  
I was angry during a fight last month against the Wendigo, and I lost myself in memories of my father, it was like I was in the memory, I couldn't see where I actually was and could hear anything, Theo was there, he tried to call me, it didn't work so he kissed me so I would focus on something physical and would get out of the bad memory... He bring me back to reality...

Mason:  
This sis so cute! But also bad are you ok now? Was it the day you found out he was your anchor? 

Liam:  
I'm getting better, and yes...

Mason:  
Ok, I'm sorry I bothered you with that... Brothers? 

Liam:  
Brothers.

Group chat

Theo:  
Me and Corey are going to a boy trip we will be back tomorrow.

Mason:  
And since when Corey don't take a bit of his time to tell me? 

Corey:  
I'm sorry for my defense I didn't agree to this he dragged me there! 

Liam:  
And where are you going? 

Theo:  
It's a secret.

Liam:  
Ok.

Jackson:  
Is this tension that I feel? 

Liam:  
No.

Nolan:  
Can we do something interesting today? I'm gonna die from boredom. 

Alec:  
Do you want to go out? 

Nolan:  
Where babe? 

Alec:  
I don't know? 

Nolan:  
That's what I'm talking about! 

Mason:  
I have an idea! We could do a boy day also but better than them! A counter day! 

Liam:  
But we have like zero ideas? 

Theo:  
You will never do better than us. 

Jackson:  
Theo just texted me they're going to a striptease bar.

Corey:  
He is lying I promise Mason.

Theo:  
He is not.

Liam:  
I'm sure both of those jerks are lying! 

Theo:  
I will give a tip from you to every stripteasers! Don't worry we will send you a picture or two.

Liam:  
Liars.

Theo:  
Naked people dancing for me! 

Corey:  
They are totally lying.

Mason:  
I'm between having a hurt attack or drive one hour to kill you myself Corey! 

Corey:  
They are only jocking! I'm sure Theo is only doing this so Liam would be jealous! 

Theo:  
I'm not! 

Liam:  
So what are we gonna do? 

Mason:  
I have an idea but it's a surprise I already called and make us reservation. Get in the car you three.

Nolan:  
Yes!!!! Is it far from here? 

Mason:  
Two hours away.

Liam:  
Two HOURS! Without knowing??? It's not you who will have to deal with Nolan and Alec! 

Mason:  
Why do you think I choose to drive? ;) 

Theo:  
I'm sure it's gonna be lame! 

Two hours later....

Liam:  
HE IS TAKING US MAKE A PARACHUTE JUMP! CAN SOMEONE COME GET ME? I'M NOT DOING THIS!!!! 

Theo:  
Take pictures and videos Nolan, I will give you all the money you want! I'm dying here!  
Mason you're the best I'm talking back everything I said on you! 

Mason:  
What did you said? 

Liam:  
THEO PLEASE COME GET ME, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOUR ANCHOR!!! 

Theo:  
I'm not coming, I'm enjoying this to much! 

Liam:  
FUCK YOU I'M NEVER MAKING YOU ANYTHING TO EAT AGAIN! 

Theo:  
Please take videos!!! 

Nolan:  
Already doing it! He punched the guy who was trying to put the protections on him! 

Mason:  
It's going to be awesome!!!! 

Nolan:  
So both of them are on the plane. The monitors have cameras so we will have images of them during the fall.

Theo:  
Can't wait form Liam's head!

Alec:  
He was so pissed at you he said you were a traitor! 

Theo:  
He is such a baby, he is gonna survive this I'm sure! 

Nolan:  
Where did you guys go? 

Corey:  
We're at paintball, it's directed by werewolves so you can go full werewolf mode during the game! 

Nolan:  
Don't come home with broken bones and holes in your clothes because Mason is going to kill both of you! 

Theo:  
Can't promise anything we are going against two alphas in 10 minutes it's gonna be Savage! 

Alec:  
Oh my God it seams awesome! 

Theo:  
Take your boyfriend to a date there next time! 

Nolan:  
Maybe not for a date no.

They are back! 

Alec:  
Liam is so pale! He is asking to come home but Mason said he planed other things! They're arguing! 

Mason:  
So next destination is not a secret, we're going to one of those huge mall but we're going to the best one! It has an amusement park in it! 

Nolan:  
It's gonna be awesome! 

Corey:  
Never as good as our day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you learned more about the Thiam kiss in the next chapter we will have more of the boys day because trouble is gonna come when those guys are going out!  
> I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I had so much work at University and I'm also looking for a job so when I come home I make my homework I eat and I sleep so I don't really have time for myself but I'm not letting this story without a proper end! So next chapter is coming out tomorrow or the next day I promise! Hope I didn't disappointed you with this chapter after making you wait this long! <3 
> 
> (I made a mistake I changed who kissed who so could you make pretend that Theo kissed Liam first? I'm so sorry I didn't remember that I wrote who kissed who and I thought that this reason for them kissing was cute so I changed it in the last chapter, thanks to the person who told me my mistake!)


	11. 11

Mason:   
So we are in the Mall, it's been fifteen minutes since we last saw Liam and Nolan so we might have lost them....

Theo:   
How did you do that! You're all supposed to be were-something! (Except you Mason and Nolan but those two idiots are!) Even some five years old found they parents themselves but you can't find your best friend? 

Alec:   
It's not our fault it's fucking huge and there is so much people around us! 

Jackson:   
Ask to make an announcement! "The gay parents are waiting for their idiots childrens  at the cash register number 54!" 

Stiles:   
Omg you should totally shame them! 

Mason:   
I asked to speak and the woman said yes so I said "Theo just lose two front teeth at paintball Liam it's so funny come at register number 8 to see pictures" guess how long it took him to found us? 

Theo:   
My perfect teeth at still there but weren't those idiots on the same group chat as us last time I checked? 

Alec:   
So they apparently saw a fountain on their way and someone told them if they put a big price in the fountain they will have a lot of happiness. They threw their phones in it.

Lydia:   
Are they really that stupid? 

Stiles:   
They definitely are.

Theo:   
So our activity was epic we won obviously, Corey's ability helped a lot! 

Corey:   
We didn't won, they throw us out because Theo wanted to pick a fight.

Mason:   
Are you okay? 

Corey:   
Don't worry again Corey saved the day. 

Mason:   
Liam is asking if Theo was shoot in the head? 

Corey:   
Five times.

Theo:   
That's not true! 

Corey:   
That's part of why he wanted to pick a fight. He was a little "slow" for this kind of games. 

Mason:   
Liam is asking if you took pictures.

Corey:   
Yes. He cried because he thought that his face would stay like that it was so funny! 

Alec:   
I'm done I was paying attention to not lost my boyfriend again and now we just lost Liam and Mason. 

 

Mason:   
Where are you? 

 

Alec:   
I don't know we are near a fake tree.

Mason:   
There is hundred of fake tree in this mall Alec! 

Alec:   
Guys Nolan is talking to a fake psychic and he ia believing what she says like he still believes in Santa! 

Mason:   
Omg those woman are like the DEVIL they are hypnotic! Last time I talked to one I spend 4 hours listening to what she said!  Take him back QUICKLY! 

Corey:   
Mason was so into what she was saying that I had to come get him from the store! 

Alec:   
So apparently the woman told him he will have 4 kids and a big house and that he will own a small shop in center town but when she told him that he would soon found a beautiful wife I had to hold him he wanted to fight with her because she just lied and took all his money! It was so funny but I had to apologise to security for his behavior! 

Jackson:   
I could have lied on his future for free if he had only asked! 

Alec:   
Where are you Mason? 

Mason:   
We are near a kind of bakery. They were giving free food and Liam is actually flirting with the girl to have more of the free stuff but the funny part is that is is so bad at it! But the girl is so into him that she is blushing so bad! And Liam is currently at his 20th bite! I can't it's so funny is is more eating than flirting but the girl is not saying anything! 

Theo:   
Take him back he is a slut for free food! You could be there for the weekend with him! And tell this bitch to keep her hands to herself he is so gay that he can't even pretend to flirt with a girl! 

Jackson:   
I have to admit this is true! Ethan is just like that too with girls! 

Mason:   
The girls' co-worker just hit Liam on the head with a rolling pin! I think if he wasn't a wolf I would have to take him to the infirmary! 

Theo:   
How is his ugly head? 

Mason:   
He is still holding it like it might roll if he let go! 

Theo:   
Bring him in once piece please we would have more troubles with a Liam with missing parts! 

Scott:   
Do you guys have nothing to do if your days? Like some of you have school and work? 

Mason:   
This is way cooler than work! 

Scott:   
Don't come to me when you all end up homeless! 

Theo:   
We would still have my truck so it's good! 

Scott:   
Five of you in one truck?   
You can't even stay in the same room for more than 15 minutes without a fight! 

Theo:   
We will manage don't worry! 

Mason:   
What are you guys doing? 

Theo:   
We are driving to the next location! And surprise location I must add! 

Corey:   
I don't know what it is either! 

Mason:   
Tell us now Theo! 

Theo:   
Corey is not going to agree if I tell him so I'm dragging him there and you're not gonna agree and Liam is not gonna agree so I'm not telling anyone! 

Mason:   
Liam said that he is going to kill you if it is what he believes! 

Theo:   
I don't know what he believes but I'm pretty sure he is gonna kill me either way! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is short and shitty but when I was ready to wrote I just started at my phone for twenty minutes and I had zero fucking clue on what to write! So I might take time to write the next chapter because I'm searching for inspiration and what to put in the story next and I'm sorry if it disappoint you but I prefer to give you something good than something rushed. Because if I don't the end of the story will be bad and I don't want that... So I hopped you liked this and I will try my best! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short! If you want more don't hesitate to say it in the comments and tell me what you thought of it! I will post the next part tomorrow


End file.
